Elliot Baldwin Woodman
Elliot Baldwin Woodman is a major supporting protagonist in the light novel and anime series Date A Live. He is the founder and leader of Ratatoskr, an organization which aims to save the world's greatest enemy of mankind. He is a former member of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and also a former friend of the evil Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. Elliot was a friend of Isaac Westcott and was a member of the D.E.M Industries 30 years ago, however, after the First Spirit appeared on Earth and killed over 150 million people, including the complete destruction of the country of Eurasia, Elliot Woodman left Isaac Westcott's side and formed Ratatoskr to prevent his insane goals. He is voiced by Joji Nakata in the Japanese version of the anime and the late Ed Blaylock in the English version. In the English version of Date A Live III, he is voiced by R. Bruce Elliot. Appearance Elliot is a man who seems to be the age of 50. He has pale skin and blue eyes. His hair and beard are white. He wears glasses, possibly due to the fact his eyes started to go bad, as shown in a conversation with Westcott. He is always seen in a wheelchair while being assisted by Karen. History 30 years ago, Elliot worked in D.E.M Industries and was close to Isaac Westcott. Elliot was so close to Isaac he referred to Isaac Westcott as Ike, however, after the First Spirit appeared on Earth and killed over 150 million people, Elliot Woodman left Isaac Westcott's side and formed Ratatoskr to prevent the his insane goals. 30 years later, Elliot Woodman and Westcott Isaac finally meet again. Now the two were archenemies, Isaac Westcott plunged the whole world in war and genocide, killing thousands of innocent people while Elliot Woodman fought to keep peace in the world. Isaac Westcott and Elliot Woodman talked again after 30 long years after Elliot had left the side of Isaac. After Isaac Westcott discovered that James A. Paddigton' survived the fall of Arbatel on Irubi Island, Isaac Westcott used James A. Paddigton's body to communicate with Elliot Woodman. Even so, the D.E.M seemed to have done something to James' body or mind because he was not psychologically stable while being being captured and would act like a zombie most of the time. More so to prove that D.E.M did something to his body was when Ratatoksr founder Mr. Woodman came to question him, his body was uses as a human transmitter between Isaac Westcott and Elliot Woodman. After Isaac Westcott had "possessed" James, he tried to call Elliot Woodman to his side again to make his "dear goal" much better, however Elliot Woodman refused Isaac Westcott's request because he had turned into a "monster", Elliot Woodman said that he created the Ratatoskr to stop Isaac Westcott and the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries before Isaac Westcott before killed James making him vomit all over his body's blood and ending the conversation between Mr. Woodman and Mr. Westcott. After the event, Elliot Woodman said that a war would be about to happen between Ratatoskr and the Deus.Ex.Machina forcers and the fact Isaac Westcott and Elliot Woodman being declared enemies was inevitable. Gallery Images Dal_v8_33.jpg|Elliot Baldwin Woodman with Karen Nora Mathers (Ellen Mira Mathers' older sister) DAL_v17_06.jpg|A youthful Elliot fighting Ellen. Ellit4wEUs.png|Elliot in Date A Live II Episode 4 Constructivity.jpg|The pyramid of good definition representing Elliot Woodman 154_03.jpg|Elliot seen in Season 3. ElliotMeetShin.png|Elliot asking Shido for directions. DAL3Elliot.png|Elliot talking to Karen. DAL3Elliot2.png DAL3Elliot3.png ElliotCalmFace2.png|Elliot visiting James. ElliotCalmFace.png|Elliot calmly sees a possessed James. ElliotCalmFace1.png|Elliot greets Westcott. Navigation Category:Bigger Good Category:Heroes from the Past Category:The Messiah Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Non-Action Category:Pacifists Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Archenemy Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Sophisticated Category:Businessmen Category:Tragic Category:Fictionalized Category:Officials Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Weaklings Category:Defectors Category:Charismatic Category:Book Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Outright Category:Nurturer Category:Mysterious Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Genius Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Master Orator Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Date A Live Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:In Love Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Neutral Good